Ear Infection
by astradanvers
Summary: Cat and Kara have been friends since college and Kara has been there through all of Cat's ups and downs, why would this be any different.


**Young!Supercat plus Baby!Carter equals this fic. I asked for these type of prompts over on tumblr and this is one of the ones I got, hope you all enjoy. Prompt listed at the bottom.**

They've been best friends since college, Kara was the maid of honor in her wedding, she held her hand through her divorce and then through her pregnancy and the birth of her son. So it only makes sense when Carter won't stop screaming at two in the morning and his forehead is hotter than fire that Cat calls Kara.

"Hello," Kara says sleepily only to snap fully awake when a small child's wails reach her ears. "Cat? Is everything okay?"

"Carter has a fever and he won't nurse, he cries more when I try to feed him."

Cat continues rambling but Kara is already up, pulling on pants and a t-shirt, "Baby," Kara says calmly and it's so easy to call Cat that, "calm down." She hears Cat take several deep breaths, "Is Carter tugging at one of his ears?"

"Yes, he's been doing it all evening."

Kara nods even though Cat can't see her, "Do you have children's motrin and a bottle of pumped breast milk?"

"Yes to the milk and no to the motrin. Kara do you know what's wrong?"

Kara takes in a deep breath, it's the first time Carter has been sick since he was born and Kara can understand Cat's panic, mostly because she's panicking a little herself. "I think so," Kara says, rising into the air from her balcony. "Wrap your boppy pillow around your waist the way you normally do to nurse but instead lean Carter back against your chest, so he's sitting upright and give him the bottle. I'm going to stop by the twenty-four hour pharmacy and then I'll come to your place."

"Okay," Cat says and Kara can hear the panic still in the other woman's voice.

"Hey," she says quietly, landing in the alley and hurrying towards the pharmacy, "everything is going to be okay," she says calmly, "it sounds like an ear infection. Ear infections are common, Carter will be fine."

Kara moves to the front of the store, children's motrin already in hand and pays for it quickly, "I'm leaving the pharmacy, be there in five, please leave the door unlocked I don't want to break it again."

"Okay," Cat says quietly and then hangs up.

Sighing Kara flies faster towards Cat's apartment, barely pausing when she lands before entering the penthouse. Carter is still crying when she steps inside and Kara makes her way towards the cries finding mother and son in the kitchen, staring helplessly at the bottle with warm water rushing over it in the sink. Kara shakes her head, unscrews the nipple from the bottle and places it in the microwave for thirty seconds. Cat sighs when Kara wraps her arms around both mother and son. The taller woman easily frees the bottle of motrin from it's box and opens it to free the bottle and eyedropper inside.

"Go get situated," Kara whispers to Cat, "I'll finish making the bottle and be right there."

Cat nods, slipping out of Kara's arms and down the hall. When the microwave goes off Kara pops it open and pulls the bottle out, adding the correct dosage of motrin for Carter's six months and then replacing the nipple and shaking the bottle to mix milk and medicine. After a quick check of the temperature she makes her way down the hall to Cat's bedroom, slipping into the free side of the bed and holding out the bottle to Cat.

When the bottle touches his lips Carter takes a few experimental pulls, both kara and Cat holding their breath. Eating upright much help because he begins to drink hungrily and stops crying to eat. Cat sighs in relief, leans her head against Kara's shoulder then hides her face and cries. Kara wraps one arm around Cat, bringing it up to thread her fingers through soft blonde curls, and uses the other to help support an already close to sleep Carter.

It only takes a few minutes and Carter has drifted off to sleep, spilling the bottle out and snuggling close to the arms supporting him. "He's sleeping, baby," Kara whispers into Cat's hair, "he's okay and he's sleeping."

Cat brushes at the tears on her cheeks, "Thanks to you," she says quietly. "I was a panicked bumbling mess."

"Your son was hurting and you didn't know what was wrong, it's okay to be panicked and a mess in such cases." Kara rises from the bed, "Give me Carter and I'll put him in his bassinet then we'll get some sleep. He'll need another dose of motrin in a few hours."

Cat passes a sleeping Carter into Kara's arms and watches silently as the other woman moves to the bassinet at the end of the bed, pressing a kiss to Carter's forehead and lowering him into it. Silently Kara makes her way back to the bed, tossing the boppy pillow into a chair in the corner and then settling down on "her" side of the bed.

After she's settled under the covers Cat slides down beside her, rolling over to throw an arm over Kara's waist and rest her head on the other woman's shoulder. "He was so upset," Cat says quietly. "I didn't know what to do. I don't know what I'm doing with him ninety-nine percent of the time." She shakes her head, "I'm not cut out to be a mother, Kara."

"You are a wonderful mother, Cat," Kara whispers lips pressed against the smaller woman's temple, "babies get sick. Everytime it happens you will be terrified but just remember you aren't alone."

"What do we do now?"

"Tomorrow morning we get up and you call Jonathan to let him know Carter is sick and his visit will have to be rescheduled."

"Not that he'll care," Cat mutters.

"While you do that I'll call the pediatrician and schedule a time to take Carter in to have his ears checked."

Cat turns into Kara more fully, "I'm still panicking."

"I know," Kara says simply.

"You always seem to know what I'm feeling."

Kara smiles, "Get some sleep," she murmurs, "I'm here to help if you need it."

Humming Cat presses a kiss against the base of Kara's throat, "You are always here for me."

"And I always will be, my love," Kara mutters, sure that Cat is already asleep. She presses a kiss to Cat's temple once more, "I will always be here for you and for Carter. All you have to do is call." She pulls Cat tighter against her, "I love you, Cat."

"I love you too, Kara, now sleep, our son will be up again soon." Kara smiles against Cat's curls as she slowly drifts off to sleep.

 **for the young!supercat plus baby!Carter ideas: what about the first time baby!Carter gets sick and Cat is freaking the fuck out and Kara has to save the day (either as Carter's other parent or as pre-relationship Kara, either way) :D**


End file.
